1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to monitoring and tracking and, more particularly, to a system and method for verifying a trailer identification.
2. Introduction
Tracking mobile assets represents a growing enterprise as companies seek increased visibility into the status of movable assets (e.g., trailers, containers, etc.). Visibility into the status of movable assets can be gained through mobile terminals that are affixed to the assets. These mobile terminals can be designed to generate position information that can be used to update status reports that are provided to customer representatives.
One of the challenges in tracking assets is the coordination of movement of those assets. Information about the location of a particular asset is a key piece of information when considering the status of the asset on route to a scheduled destination. In and of itself, however, the location of a particular asset does not provide any assurance that the asset is on its way to its scheduled destination. For example, the asset could be on its way to a wrong destination. What is needed therefore is a system and method for monitoring and coordinating the movement of assets.